Your past, Our future
by chibi-at-work 27
Summary: Goku's memories are coming back so the Sanzo party went to Kougaiji for help. By taking the devise that allows them to go back to 500 years ago from Nii, the party is going to see once and for all what Goku's past holds. rating may change
1. His memories

**Title**-Your past, our future

**Disclaimer**- Not mine! And will never be!

**Summary-** [many slightly change later on in the story] Goku's memories are coming back so the Sanzo party went to Kougaiji for help. By taking the devise that allows them to go back to 500 years ago from Nii, the party is going to see once and for all what Goku's past holds.

**Rate**- [trying to make it PG-13]

**[A/N]** Hello! This is chibiwork reporting for duty ^^, this is my second fic and my first try on writing saiyuki! This is just the intro to the story so things might not really make sense, please bear with me. I promise that if there is a next [hey! there will be a next!] chapter, I'll try make it make more sense!

PS- It's supposed to be a serious fic [not too dark!] So I'll try to make this fic as serious as I possibly can, because I'm not such a serious person [*sweat drop*]

**Ok start! w**

**…Konzen…**

**…Nataku…**

**...Ten-chan…ken-niichan…**

**…No…Wait… don't leave me… NO!**

Goku shouted as he sat up in bed soak in sweat. He wonders aloud, what was that just now? His head is filled with questions without answers. Who was that golden hair person? And who's that long hair boy that I just saw? Why was I covered in blood?

**''Should I go tell Sanzo or Hakkai about my dream?... on second thought maybe I shouldn't, I might be teased for being such a baby. By the way why did I dream that dream anyway? I never saw those people before in my life, how the heck would I be dreaming about them…It's not like I'm connected to it anyway, such a random dream….'' "mooooooo! Thinking about makes my head hurts!"**

Since yesterday Hakkai was able to find a big hotel they were able to be in separate rooms; which was to the liking of everyone not having to listen to Goku's snore [and to the liking of Goku not having to room with Gojyo]

Goku looks out his room's window and notice that it was still dark outside with a fine line of gold on the horizon; it was going to be dawn soon.

**"Can't sleep... well since it's nearly dawn maybe I'll just go find something to do downstairs while waiting for the others to get up….''

* * *

**

Hakkai walks out into the lobby and he was surprise to see Goku already sitting there gazing out the window with a look of confusion written all over his face.

**''What's the matter Goku, did something happen? It's really strange to see you up this early in the morning. You know that you can always talk to me about anything ok?''**

_\Should I tell Hakkai about the dream I had last night? Or maybe I should just let it go, because dreams are dreams right, no way they can be real; right?/ _Goku thought

**''Aaaa…it's nothing Hakkai! Maybe I just wanted to wake up early for a change! A hahaha….''**

And as everyone know, Goku is a very bad liar. Hakkai can immediately notice that something was wrong with the little monkey

**'' …. Ok then Goku, if you don't want to tell me then why not try Sanzo or even Gojyo? I'm sure they are able to make you get over with the thing that is on your mind…''**

**"No, no! really I'm fine, really! By the way Hakkai what's for breakfast? I'm starving here, and I want to finish it before the kappa wakes up. You know that he always steals my food right ?"**

Goku quickly change the subject, he doesn't want to think about that weird dream longer, he was already starting to get headaches from it.

**"Ok, if you say so. What would you like to eat then Goku?"**

**"Ummmm…I want [*****food rant*****], is that ok Hakkai?"**

**"Yes sure Goku, please wait for a while ok? I'll go and order them right now. How about while waiting, why don't you help me wake Sanzo and Gojyo up?"**

**"Yeah, sure!"**

But before Goku can walk out of the room, a massive headache struck him, it hurt so much that he couldn't stand straight; and not long was he was on the ground clutching his head in pain and panting on the ground.

**"Goku? Goku! are you ok? Please answer me!"**

**"ha…ha…what..is…this?….my head! Ahhhhh! Get out of my head! Who are you?...Konzen?…"**

And he stops moving, and pass out

* * *

**"Gojyo! Sanzo! Wake up quick!"**

Hakkai quickly rush up stairs carrying the unconscious Goku to the floor that Sanzo's and Gojyo's room are, shouting

**"…what do you want with me this early in the morning?...do you want to die?..." **[Grouchy Sanzo]

**"Hakkai why so loud in the morning? It's not even 6 yet….[yawn]…mumble…mumble…" **[Mumbled Gojyo]

**"It's Goku! Something is wrong with him; he was fine this morning but then…. "**

**"What is wrong with the monkey this time?, it not that he fainted because of hunger?"**

Gojyo joke, but Hakkai didn't seem to think that it was funny. One look in Hakkai's face and Gojyo can see that this isn't the time to joke around; Hakkai is being serious this time.

**"I told you that I don't know did I? I was just about to get something for him to eat and then suddenly he was on the ground clutching his head, and was shouting weird stuff, but he said a name just before he passes out…it was Konzen, if I remember exactly…"**

So they went into Sanzo's room and lay the unconscious monkey on the bed and felt his head. It was burning hot and he was sweating badly. So Gojyo went to get the basin of water while Hakkai went to fetch something for Goku to eat in case he wakes up and felt hungry and so Sanzo is left watching the monkey alone.

**"This is so bother some! Why must you be sick in a time like this monkey? We are wasting so much time because of you…"**

**''ha…ha…Kon…zen…Na…ta…ku…Ten..-chan….Ken…nii…cha..n"**

**"…oi…stop mumbling strange name monkey…"**

**"Wait…ha…ha…don't go….don't leave me alone…"**

**"Nobody is going to leave you…idiot…"**

Even though Sanzo doesn't do much for the monkey, he is actually very worry about Goku. In 6 years [? (1)] that they were together, Goku was never sick before. Seeing the monkey sick for the first time is starting to make him really worry.

* * *

And so the day ended with Goku not waking up. It also seems that his fever hasn't gone down and he is now really burning up.

**"…Hakkai is he going to be ok..."**

**"I'm sure he is going to be fine Sanzo, Goku is a strong boy…I'm sure that he will pull through…"**

**"…Oi!...look! Sanzo, Hakkai! He's waking up!"**

Gojyo suddenly shouted as Goku slowly opens his eyes

**"You sure took your sweet time waking up monkey!"**

But Goku just stare blankly at Gojyo and finally said

**"….Ken...niichan?..."**

And with that everyone eyes widen…who was the person Goku just said?

**"Oi, oi….monkey don't you remember who I am? I'm Gojyo! Oi..Goku this isn't funny!"**

**"…Gojyo? ...oh…yea that's right…sorry…"**

With that, Hakkai quickly ask Goku that is he alright

**"Goku, are you alright? You just fainted right after I turn to the kitchen, do you know how worried I am?"**

**"…I'm sorry Ten-chan...I didn't mean to get you worry…"**

**"Ten…chan? I'm Hakkai, Goku? Don't you remember me?"**

**"…Hakkai…sorry about this morning…I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you…"**

**"Sanzo? Aren't you going to say something to him?"**

But before Sanzo could say anything to Goku, Goku's blank golden eyes starts to tear up and before anyone could say anything to Goku. Goku jumped out of bed and rush in to hug Sanzo.

**"KONZEN! Konzen I'm sorry! It's because of me that you all had to leave! It's all my fault! If Konzen didn't try to protect me all of you wouldn't!…wouldn't!"**

**"Calm down you idiot monkey!, First of all I'm not that Konzen person you're talking about, I'm Sanzo. Genjyo Sanzo! So if you don't want to get bash in the head remember the name well. Second I think we have a lot to talk about, first of all is where you get all of those names from…And third…you're still really burning up"**

Goku, his eyes still filled with tears that are ready to spill any minute now turn stares blankly from Sanzo to the others and answer

**"…I don't know, I don't know where those name or where those people who were in my dream are but they look so much like you guys, even though they dress differently and the hair styles are different they are defiantly you guys…I'm scared…Sanzo I'm scared!"**

And with that he wasn't able to hold in his tears in any longer and broke down crying on the ground. Gojyo not able to watch this any longer came in and patted Goku on the head and said

**''It's going to be ok Goku, you have to believe in yourself that you are strong; the Goku that I know isn't a weakling as to let some kind of nightmare get to him right?"**

**" That is right Goku, how about you have a bit more rest and we can talk about this dream in detail when you feel better?"**

_\...should I really tell them about the dream [is it really a dream?] that I saw?.../_ Goku thought

**"...I don't..."**

**"There is no point in lying anymore, after what happen you still intend to hide it? You are such a dumb monkey; Go rest and we're talking later whether you like it or not. Or i'm leaving you behind!"**

And not long after Hakkai's comforting speeches, Goku fell back in to a dream less sleep [that is what everyone hope], Gojyo left to restock his cigarette and Sanzo was reading and smoking near the window

**"Sanzo, I want to talk with you about something…"**

**"What is it Hakkai?"**

**"Do you think that Goku's memories are resurfacing?"**

**''Why do you think that's the point Hakkai?"**

**"Well if my memory serves me correctly, Goku once said that he had no memories from before he was lock inside the rock prison, so maybe the people that he is talking about are the ones that was with him in his past. But I think it's best to ask Goku because all I can tell you is only what I guess."**

**"Yea, you are right. I going to ask that monkey about his dream and I'm surely going to shove this gun down his trough and force it out if I have too!"**

**"Hahaha, don't be too rough on him [^^]"**

**To be continue [?]**

**[A/N]**

Hahaha...yes it's bad, but I can't help it! I always wanted to write a fic about Goku-chan getting his memories back. This fic is a parental one so for those who are thinking this is a yaoi one sorry. I support yaoi but I have no idea how to write one so forgive me, but if you look closely I think it's a Goku x Sanzo one.

PS- is the format too hard to read? if it is i'll change it next chapter

(1) were they together for 6 years? I'm not so sure …

**Next chapter**- _Meeting kougaiji_

Please be kind and review, so that it'll tell me what you think about the story. You can always give me ideas so that I can write better also!

Thanks for reading chibiwork, [Natsu]


	2. meeting kougaiji

**Title**-Your past, our future

**Disclaimer**- Saiyuki's not mine! And will never be!

**Summary-** Goku's memories are coming back so the Sanzo party went to Kougaiji for help. By taking the devise that allows them to go back to 500 years ago from Nii, the party is going to see once and for all what Goku's past holds.

**Rate**- [trying to make it PG-13]

**[A/N]** Hello! **chibiwork** reporting for duty! Thank you very much to the people who read the first chapter! And a really special thanks to Maharl100 for my very first review! So without further a due, let's continue with the second chapter!

**PS-** Sorry for the slow update everyone. The reason that it is this slow is because as soon as it was Christmas break, I was force to go to my grand's house and I'm going to say it, they have REALLY and I mean REALLY LOW internet connection so I wasn't able to do anything with my computer much. So I really appreciate the wait [thank again]!

**OK start! w**

**"..."**

Goku stares at his surrounding

**"…..Eh?...this place is?..."**

He wasn't really surprise, since he knew subconsciously that this place is definitely his dream; it was actually the scene in front of him was what shock him the most. He was seeing his smaller self crying his eyes off while trying to pry open the door so that it wouldn't close on a certain blond; the same blond that he had seen in his last dream.

**\Goku! Hurry!/** the blond hair man hissed as the door close on him, and splat out blood

**\No! we already made it this far! I already lost Ten-chan, ken-niichan and even Nataku, I don't want to lose you too! No Konzen!/** the boy tears streaming from his eyes shouted, as he try to pry the door open so that it wouldn't close on the golden haired guardian **\_[uwwwaaaaa!]_ Come on! OPEN!/**

**"….no…."**

**\Go, Goku/**

**\NO! No! Nooooooo!/** the boy kept on shouting **\If I'm without Konzen! I'm not going anywhere! _[Yaa! Waaa!]_ Come on door ! I'm telling you to OPEN UP !/**

**"no….I can't take it anymore…. Make it stop"**

Then the blond with his last amount of strength reached out, and nearly in a whisper voice said

**\Goku… You are the one that reached out to me first; you made me understand what happiness is and help me got rid of the cranky old boring me that everybody hates…. I promise, next time I'll be the one that will reach for you; I'll definitely reach for you/**

**"Please stop! I don't want to see anymore! Please make it stop!"**

**\ahh….you truly are like the sun…./**

And with one last look at the boy the door Slam shut, with him exploding into a million pieces of dust

**\Konzen?/** with all of his might, the boy tries to gather up those dust that once was the blond man and try to hug it down to not let it escape; but it didn't work. This Konzen person is gone.

_**\ NOOOOO! UWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KONZEN!/**_

**"STOPPPPP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!"**

And with that, Goku bolt awake and found that he was screaming his lungs off with hot tears coming out of his eyes.

**"Please….I don't want to see it anymore….I don't want to see it anymore…"**

Then suddenly the door opens and Gojyo quickly stepped in; he was sweaty and was panting which can only mean that he heard the scream from somewhere in the town and quickly rushed back to the inn to check on the monkey.

**"Goku you ok? Heard your scream from all the way across the inn at the bar over there, so ran up here to check on you; do you know how loud you scream monkey? The women that were with me were all…''**

But he was cut short when he notice that the monkey wasn't even listening to him, in fact he didn't even notice that Gojyo was there at all,

**"….not anymore….please no more…..''**

**"Oi, Goku you're having dream again are you? Do you want to talk about it with me? Or do we prefer to talk about it later with those 2?"**

Finally realizing that Gojyo was there, Goku lifts his head up say a little hello and says

**"…If you want to know I'll tell you about it later with those guys, or they will be all over asking about it. I want to only talk about it once, along with the dream that I had last night also."**

**"Wrong! The dream that you had 2 nights before; do you know how long you were asleep? As soon as you went to sleep 2 days ago you never woke up again!_ [in small text] do you know how worry we got? [end small text]_ And I never thought that was possible! With a stomach like you the most you can go without food would be half a day!"**

**"…Sorry to make you worry….but at least I think I feel much better now because of it"**

Even though Goku still feels a bit dizzy and hot, at least he felt a little better now after talking a little bit with Gojyo. He will never admit it that to him Gojyo is actually like a big brother and being with him can actually make things better.

**"Well good to see you looking better monkey [\growl/ (Goku's stomach)]; ooohh and look who's stomach I hear growling, let's wait until Hakkai and Sanzo comes back so we can get something good to eat!"**

** w **

**"We're back! ~ Sanzo are the bags too heavy for you to carry?"**

**"O! Welcome back! Ooh and isn't this strange; Hakkai how did you mange to drag Sanzo all the way out there to help with the shopping?**

**"Yeah, why the heck do I have to go help you carry the stuff, Hakkai? Why didn't you get Gojyo to go help you?"**

Hakkai and Sanzo came into the room carrying bags fresh vegetable and meat and canned items [and not to mention a whole pack of beer and many, many packs of cigarettes] into the lobby

**"Well since I couldn't find you this morning, I decided Sanzo should get some morning exercise and drag him out to help; oh by the way today I decide to borrow this inn's kitchen and I'm going to make lots of good food for you to eat. Well maybe I should go check on Goku first….."**

**"Nope, you won't have to do that; guess who woke up when you were gone."**

_\GROWL~/_

And as on cue, a really, really loud growl came from no far away followed by the owner's of the sound famous line

**"Oi! Gojyo is Sanzo and Hakkai back yet! I'm hungry! Wait I'm not just hungry! I think I'm starving!"** [Sound coming from in the dining room]

**"See? Told you he's up; let's go get something for him to eat fast before he can faint because of hunger!"**

**\We're coming you idiot monkey/** Shouts Gojyo as he skip into the dining room **\Hey don't go calling monkey you stupid kappa/** yells backs the monkey

**"Ah, good to see him back up don't you think Sanzo?...Sanzo?..."**

**"…..Your….all….too…LOUD!"** _\BANG!/ \BANG!/_ with that Sanzo runs after Gojyo into the kitchen

**\Wo! That was dangerous you damn monk! Watch where you shoot that thing!/** shouts who-you-know **\well that's only because your too damn loud! Quickly get the food done Hakkai! So we can shut these 2 idiots up! /** Our famous monk bellows back

**"my, my…this is going to be a long day….Yes, yes I'm coming"**

and Hakkai follows them into the kitchen

****** w **

**"Looks like your temperature is in the safe zone now Goku"**

Hakkai says after feeling Goku's forehead

**"Even though I say you are better, it doesn't mean that you don't need the rest you can get anymore. But the good news is that we can get back with our traveling, but you would have to lay low for a few days; which would mean that if you don't need to, you shouldn't be fighting the yokais alright?"**

**"Yeah that's good, I think I should lay low for a while now; thanks for the food any ways Hakkai, it was great it surely hit the spot."**

**"Well good to hear that you're better monkey…. We're getting out of this town right in the morning; I don't think I can stand wasting time in this town for any longer [currently they are here for a total of 4 days]"**

**"Oh yeah that's right, since you are better so you mind telling us the detail of the dream that you had Goku"**

**"….. do you really want to know?….."**

The room grew quiet, Goku never really had a secret about anything before, this dream that he had must have been really bad. But the one who broke the silence first, to everyone's surprise was Sanzo.

**"…Your going to tell us whether you want to or not; otherwise we'll never figure it out what is happening to you. And since I wanted to know who this Konzen, ten-chan and ken-niichan is, and you're going to have to tell me; or I'll just have to force it out of you by force."**

**"….ok, I'll tell you about them….."**

And Goku told them everything that he remember from his dreams; that his was in his younger self, about the long golden haired man that name seems to be Konzen, the man that has shoulder length hair and wears glasses that his younger self calls Ten-chan [even though everyone in his dream call this person Tenpou], the short dark haired man that is call he Ken-niichan [But this Ten-chan person calls him Kenren]. He even told about the long hair boy that was call Nataku.

He told about the dream that he just had about this Konzen person being shut by a door and exploding into dust. Told them about how he saw his self crying and the reason that he screamed [the one that Gojyo heard and came running] was because he can't stand watching the scene anymore.

**"There! Are you all satisfied now?…. Now if you would please tell me what is happening to me? I don't want to keep waking up screaming because of these dreams freaking me out anymore! I'm already sick of seeing people that "I" [in small text] at least that is what I feel like [end small text] care die right in front of me! Seeing me slaughter people! I don't want to see it!"**

Goku's outbreak shocks everyone in the room, was their monkey even capable of doing that? The Goku that they knew was a smiling, happy to go kid! [Not to mention hungry all the time!] Not this one that is at the verge of breaking!

**"Goku it's ok! It's just a dream! Big deal about it! Didn't you say so yourself that you never knew those people before? I'm sure that all of the dreams that you just had were all just random things!"**

**"But I don't think it's that Gojyo; the more I think about it, the more and more I think that all that Goku is seeing in his dreams are most likely his memories…."**

**"….My memories?..."**

**"That's right, do you remember when you told me that you had no memories before you we lock inside the stone cave? So I did some thinking, where those people the ones who took care of you before? What was the reason you were lock in? and after you told me about your dream in detail I think that it is clear that they really are related to you _[in small text] but the part about you being lock in the cave I haven't yet figure it out [end small text]"_**

**"Hump, I don't care if it's your memories are coming back or what; but if it's a nuisance to this journey then we've got to do something about it" [in Sanzo mind]\ ….it's not that I worry about you or anything… it's just weird seeing you not smile, and not having fun like you usually do../ "So, we're going on this detour just for you monkey; you better be grateful or I'll wack you sense less monkey"**

Goku's face lid up immediately; he never thought that someone like Sanzo, a person that was willing to do anything to finish this journey to the west as soon as possible was actually going to take a detour for someone like Goku.

**"Thank you Sanzo! Thank you very much! I promise that once we finish this detour I'll try not to [emphasize the word "try"] bother you and whiny about food! Really I promise! I…"**

**"SHUT UP! The first way that you are going to repay me for doing this for you is for you to SHUT UP and GO GET REST! You wake up a minute late tomorrow and I'm surely going to give up trying to help you, GOT THAT?" **[Bellows Sanzo]

**"Yes! Roger! I'm going straight to bed captain! Hakkai be sure to wake me up early tomorrow ok!"**

**"Sure Goku; Oh before you go to bed be sure to drink the medicine that I have prepared on the table ok? It'll help with your fever!"**

****** w **

**"Hey,Sanzo…even though you said that we are going to help Goku… How the heck are we going to do it?"**

Gojyo was the one that broke the ice because after Goku has left the 3 grownups are busy deep in their thought in trying to figure a way to help him; but came up with none.

**"Well, we just got to think don't you think?** _[and chuckles a bit]_** Well do you have any idea Sanzo?"**

**"None….but I think I've got an idea on WHO might be able to help us."**

**"And who would that be Sanzo-sama/Sanzo?"**

Gojyo and Hakkai ask at the same time. Sanzo took a deep breath and finally said.

**"The only one that will be able to help us is….**_*another deep breath*_** Kougaiji."**

**"WHAT? _[\shuuu! You're going to wake Goku, Gojyo!/ \oops sorry Hakkai/ ]_ Oi, you're not serious right Sanzo"**

Gojyo asks Sanzo back, not believing what he just heard

**"I'm dead serious. I think this is the only why that we can help Goku out of what ever situation he is in right now"**

**"That's right! Maybe we can also ask Yaonei-san to help make some medicine for Goku. I'm in for this plan, how about you Gojyo? Are you ready for it?"**

**"Well since there are no better plans than this one. So the plan tomorrow is that we are going to find that Prince and get his help!"**

**"SHUUU! Too loud!"** [Hakkai and Sanzo says at the same time]

**"…sorry…."** [Whispers back Gojyo]

**To be continue [?]**

**[A/N]** Second chapter clear! Yeah, for the people who notice I did copy the first few sentences from the Gaiden book 4. Do you know that this fic was actually longer than my report? [I wrote something like 500 words for my English report and I got an 80 on it]. Even though the chapter is call "Meeting Kougaiji", I mention his name like only once in the whole chapter, sorry to those who thought Kougaiji was coming this chapter. I promise that Kougaiji is definitely showing up in the next chapter!

**PS****-** Do you think that the characters are a bit OCC? [hey, what does OCC stands for anyway? I see many people using it but I never know what these letters stand for. Like OC is own character but OCC? Please anyone tell me what it is? ], if they are I'll try to make them better next chap.

**Some answers to the question that the answer I can't fit into the stor****y -**

**1)** Sanzo and Hakkai didn't hear Goku's scream is because they are farther away than Gojyo

**2)** The reason Hakkai couldn't find Gojyo in the morning was because he left for the bar right in the morning

**Next chapter**- The helping and the strange machine _[***notice*** I might change the chap title, just maybe]_

Please be kind a give me a review? The more reviews I get the more I want to write, and I'll make sure that the next chapter comes out as soon as possible! So until next chapter! w **from chibiwork**


	3. asking for help

**Disclaimer**- Saiyuki's not mine! And will never be!

**[A/N] **Hello! chibi-at-work reporting for duty! Happy [super late] new year everyone!; I'm so happy to be to writing again after so long! [it's been like what? 3 months?] Sorry for not updating at, it was because of the Romeo and Juliet thing I had to do at school. It was boring and not to mention lots of projects that followed it.

Thank you all of the readers that has devoted their time into reading this fic. And a very, very special thanks to the people who have review/faved my story. I'm really happy to see people enjoying it ^^

**Ps.** Lots of OOC in this chap, if something is seriously not right, you can always tell me! Oh and please don't mind the super bad grammar in this fic; since I didn't want you readers to wait any longer I had to quickly write it. TT * TT sorry ~!

Oh and a happy Birthday to me!

**Ok start ! + w +**

**| Hontou castle | **

\*clang*/ "yaaaah!" \*wack*/

"Hump – not bad Dokugakuji. . . but you'll have to do better than that to land that sword on me! Haaah!"

"Right back at you Kou, if you want to improve yourself you got to give me your best shot or I might end up accidentally . . . killing you! \heya/ Take that!''

"Well then if you say so. . . . [starts chanting] . . . ."

"Ummm. . . Kou , I didn't mean I want you to get that serious! Wait!"

"I summon you fen beast! ! ! . . . ok I'm just joking"

"Phew . . . and I thought I was a goner, if that's the idea of your joking then it's not funny [= * ='']. . .ok, then how about a hand to hand combat next?"

"Already way ahead of you, take that! Haah!"

\*Thump*/ \*bash!*/

[A [long] while later]

"ha. . .ha. . . that was one good practice we had in a long time. . . you did pretty good Kou, but you know that we'll got to be working a lot harder so that we are able to defeat Sanzo and his group. . . . "

"Ha . . . Yeah, your right Dokugakuji. . . lets continue"

Both of them continue to train without know how much time has passed by since they started. . . . They would have still be continuing, if not a certain someone came running up to them

\tump- tump- tump- tump . . . [running sound] /

"Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii! Oni-chaaaaaaan! "

Out of nowhere, a girl with green eyes and orange hair tide back in a pony tail comes running up to her brother

"Huh? What is it Lirin?"

"Don't you want to get a break sometimes? Haven't you already been training the whole night? Don't you want some sleep? "

". . . .Yeah maybe you're right. . . Dokugakuji, we're taking a little break, we'll be continuing so make sure your ready when I call you back here"

Before Dokugakuji can answer anything back, he is interrupt by Lirin's whine

"Then can we go outside? I'm already soooooo bored just sitting around in the castle all day! Nei oni-chan, can we go see the baldy Sanzo and his group?"

"Maybe later, right now your brother needs to train . . . he needs to get stronger, so that next time when he sees them he is surely going to defeat them and take their scripture!"

"Che. . . [In a quiet voice] I'll go see that baldy Sanzo, and his group, take the scripture, and then this way nii-chan wouldn't have to go through all this training! And it will also make this boring day more interesting!"

**|a hotel in a random town|**

\Churp/ \Churp/

\Nei, nei Konzen!/ the same young boy ran to his golden hair guardian

\What is it Goku?, If it's about taking me out to see those two idiots, you should know what I would answer you./

\But Konzen ~, I bored aaaaa! Because every time I see you doing so much work I want to take you out and go play, or maybe just walk around to the garden or something, na! na ! Konzen [ *] ! we can go have a picnic! Pretty pleaseeee with cherry on top? naaa~ Konzen!/

\Shut up! . . . .You're giving me a headache with all that whining you did. I know you're bored, but you know that it's not possible for me cause of all the paper work I'm having; If you want to complain about it on someone go do it to the goddamn old lady [* the merciful (less) god/goddess *] ! Now leave me alone and go do something ok ?/

\Che. . . Konzen you meanie, maybe if Nataku isn't gone I can go play with him . . . /

[. . . . .]

"I'm dreaming about this people again? . . . this Konzen and Nataku person, who exactly are they . . ."

\Knock!/ \Knock!/

"Goku? Are you awake yet? Please quickly come down and I'll get you some food! Oh and please get ready ok? We're going to depart in about 2 hours."

". . . .Um. . . . Huh? It's morning already? . . . Those dream . . . they all felt so real, was it really once part of my memories?"

"Goku! Did you hear me? I'll be waiting down stairs in the kitchen then!"

"Oh? Ok Hakkai! Coming!"

\Oh well. . . I guess I should let it go. . .since it wasn't as disturbing as the previous ones and since Sanzo already decides to take this detour just for me, I'll have to act normal so this way they won't have to worry about me again ! /

And with that Goku dashes down stairs to the lobby where the rest of the Sanzo party is, [except Hakkai who is now in the kitchen]

"Well! Good morning to our favorite monkey ~! Hey you feeling better Goku?"

"Yeah, but you know what? If I get to that good smelling thing over there [pointing to the kitchen], I bet I'll be completely healed!. . . . Well then see you later, you perverted Kappa!"

"Hey ! What is that supposed to mean ! You dumb monkey?"

\Hakkai what's that good smelling thing you've got!Oh well then "italakimasu!"!/

\Well that's . . . ahh! Goku careful it's still hot!. . . it seems that it doesn't bother you. . ./

While the hungry Goku and his motherly figure Hakkai are quivering in the kitchen [ with the food] , Gojyo and Sanzo are outside talking about what to do next

"Oi, monk . . . aren't you happy to see your pet monkey back the way he once was and not that . . . wounded animal yesterday? [Even though his characteristic is still a little off]"

"Well he's much easier to handle when he like this. . . But I do appreciate it when he's quiet; it's not as noisy and not to mention as annoying."

"Hahaha, yeah! But if he's that quiet, where's the fun in teasing him around! . . . Now all jokes aside; are you really serious about going to the yokai prince for help? I mean there can be tons of consequences that can come after that, you sure you still want to do it that way?"

". . . .Well why don't you use your head kappa and come up with something better than that. We all know that, it's not possible. . . . Besides letting him help is the only choice we have left, since none of us have anything that can help him"

"Why? You know that you might lose your scripture in the process right? This why all the thing we have worked on this far will all be in vane; what if Kogaiji decide to betray us and make use of Goku to take the scripture? What if we can't convince him to help and he ends up attacking us? You know that Goku still shouldn't fight in his state right?"

*silence*

"Oi. . . . Aren't you going to say something Sanzo?"

". . . "Something". . . "

After receiving a quick angry "hey" From Gojyo, Sanzo continues

"I know what you mean Gojyo; no matter how we might be able to convince him, the fact that he is still our enemy won't change. I'm not going to let my guard down when he's around. . . and you better do that too kappa, I'm not going to go save your sorry ass if anything happens [ small text] I already have enough trouble with the monkey. "

**[Hontou castle]**

"Lirin- samaaaa? Where are you? Lirin- samaaaa?"

Yaone, ran through all the hallways; searching every nook and cranny. She ran all over the place, and still no Lirin. It was nearly lunch time for her and so as Lirin's "caretaker" she is [force] to go hunt down the midget princess and get her to the dining room. But no matter how much she searched there was no hope.

\Where on earth can you be Lirin - sama~? Aaaah! What should I do? /

Freshly finish from his [super long] training session; walking out of the training ground [followed by Dokugakuji], Kogaiji spots Yaone looking around. Since our prince has a serious "sister complex" problem, he asks Yaone out of curiosity.

[. . . .]

"What are you doing here Yaone? Weren't you supposed to look after Lirin?"

"Ahh! Kogaiji-sama! And Dokugakuji-san. . . . I'm just wondering, have you seen Lirin-sama anywhere? I already searched the whole castle, and still I can't find her. Do you have any idea where I can find her?"

"Lirin is missing? [Mental shout - where are you my lovely sister ~!] Hmmm . . . the last time I saw her was this morning, while I was training. I wonder where she is now"

"Kou, didn't you remember you sister saying something about being bored and going to see the Sanzo party? [A/n – I never knew Dokugakuji has good memories = w =]

"She might be there, Yaone, Dokugaku, get your dragons ready. We'll be paying a little visit to the Sanzo party. [Obviously get Lirin back . . . (a/n - or is it . . .? * w *)]"

"Yes Kogaiji-sama"

"Let's go get our little trouble maker back!"

**|in a random city |**

"Everyone are you ready yet? If we don't leave soon we might not reach the next town before sunset!"

"Oiiii~ Sanzoooo! Gojyoooo! Let's go already! I don't want to eat outside today! [As in camping outside]"

" All you think about is food isn't it you ignorant brat? It's not I want to be slow, blame it all on the monk he was the one holding me up!"

\bang/ \bang/

"Waaah! That was dangerous! Can't you think before you act you damn monk!"

". . . Shut up . . . quickly get in that car so we can all get going already, Hakkai start the jeep up already, if the kappa isn't getting up here we're going to leave him behind."

"Yes, yes. . . . Ah it's such a beautiful day isn't it?"

But before Hakkai can start up the car, a loud laughter echoes through the whole town [at least that is what it seems like] as the little trouble [you know who] maker descends from the sky [from her flying dragon] and landing on the ground in front of the jeep with a loud *thumb* noise and points a finger at the party.

"Baldy Sanzo and his group! I'm here to take the scripture! Give it now or I'll have to take it by force!"

[. . . .] *Whisper*

"Sanzo. . .oii. . .Sanzo. . ."

". . . What?. . ."

"If Lirin is here, wouldn't that mean that Kogaiji also is somewhere near here? [or at least going to come here since his sister is here] isn't this our chance to finally get to the prince, and with some luck get him to help?"

"Hmmm. . . your actually being smart here kappa, ok so what should we do until Kogaiji is here? "

With that Hakkai butts into the conversation and gave the group [except Goku who was now deep in this thoughts, an doesn't seem to really care what is happening ( obviously thinking about his dreams) ] a brilliant idea

"Why Sanzo~ aren't you the right person for this job? As I see that every time she pops up your usually the one that she clings to right? Why don't go use that skill of yours and stall her until Kogaiji is here? I'm sure you can do it right? ~ [*evil smile*]" [a/n – Hakkai sure is scary isn't he?]

Kind of in shock Sanzo answers back. . .

". . . .Ok . . . If you say so . . . here I go. . . "

And Sanzo got out of his seat and walks to Lirin

"Hahahaha! So you're giving up aren't you? Hehehe if you give the scripture to me now I might think about sparing your lifes!"

[Mental scream!- Arggh! Can't stand it anymore . . . and it's not even lifes it lives you little annoying brat!]

*Whack* *whack* [paper fan attack!]

"You idiot! I'm trying to get you to play with me and if you annoy me any longer I'm surely going to put a hole in your head! So shut up and come at me whenever you're ready!" [*inner crying* why am I the only one who have to be doing this "monkey number 2"?]

"Ouch~ . . . What? Really? You really mean that you are going to play with me? Wait . . . . You must be a Fake Sanzo! The real one will never do something like that!"

". . . .Urgh [angry marks all over his head] ####. . . .Here take this meat bun"

Taking the meat bun out of nowhere [a/n- is that also where he keeps his harisen? = w =''] and throws it at the "monkey number 2" who caught it with glee

"Ooooh! Yaaay food! *munch!* oooh and it's good!"

Back in the jeep, the rest of the party is laughing their ass off. None of them knew that Sanzo could pull off a stunt like that. But even with all the laughing going on, Goku is still deep in his thoughts; because now whenever he closes his eyes he can always get glimpse of the dream he had, of the happy and horrible things he dreamt about and he is feeling that something. . . no. . .a lots of things are still missing from them and he is itching for the answer. So Hakkai and his partner Gojyo try to talk to Goku so that he will calm down

"Goku, please don't worry about it too much about your dreams ok? I know that your former memories are precious and important to you . . . but do you know what? The present you is more important because it is what you are now, Goku. . ."

"But Hakkai, it hurts just knowing only glimpse of who you once were . . . I want to know more about myself! Why can't I even do that? Why can't I know myself? "

"Oi, Calm down Goku! Didn't you remember we are now on this detour just for you? And take a look at Sanzo- sama over there! He even trying [I think, *inner evil laugh*] his best to stall that Lirin just for you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why is Sanzo stalling Lirin? It's not like we want anything from her right?"

"Um . . . well that's because. . ." "Well monkey that's because. . ."

But before Gojyo and Hakkai can finally answer Goku's question . . .

"What are you doing with my sister Sanzo?"

Just like his sister, the prince and his party descends from the sky on their dragons and lands where Sanzo and Lirin is

"Ah! Oni-chan! So you finally came out of your training! But what are you doing here?"

"Yes I have; and the reason that I'm here is because it's already past your lunch time, why are you at the castle?"

"Che. . . Cause its soo boring there! Why can't I go out to see baldy Sanzo?"

". . . anyways Kou, since we're here already why not we have some fun before we go back?"

"Well Son Goku why don't you come down here and we can have a nice small brawling together?"

But instead of Goku, it was Hakkai and Gojyo who stepped out of the car and walk to stand next to Sanzo, who with a clear loud voice says. . .

_"You might not believe us . . . but we are in need of your help"_

_**"HUH?"**_

**To be continue! [?] o w o**

**[A/N]** Yaay another chapter done! I didn't plan to make it a cliff hanger but my friend told me it'll be more fun to do it, and it will force you to update faster . . . so yea. Anyway . . . sorry for all the ooc ness in this chapter and the super bad grammar! TT * TT

**Ps.** You might be wondering why the idea in the chaps is kind of repeating [Goku's dream etc]. . . I plan on stop doing that soon. Don't worry! I'll try to make the action come next chap, really promise!

**Next chapter** – Huh? A time machine?

**Please review! **If I get at least 2-3 reviews I'll make the next chap come in less than a month! Promise! I won't disappear for long again!

**Natsusummer o w o **


	4. Huh? A time machine?

**Disclaimer**- Saiyuki's not mine! And will never be!

**[A/N] **Oh god, can't believe people are still reading this.(But well I'm secretly glad though hahaha) Well, I'm not going to say anything…. Just that I moved on from this fandom, but I still plan to finish this story it just might take a bit of humph power and I just need to get back into rhythm again (after not touching fanfic for 2 years ++ straight) So if you still want more of it, you better do **lots and lots **of nagging ! lol

**[PS]** If you find this chap a bit crappy, you can always tell me, my writing skills do get rusty after not writing for so long. since the other chapters were written about 2++ years before the language i used might not be the same and my grammar still sucks pretty badly lol

beware of OOC ness, I'm ashamed to say I haven't watch or done anything with saiyuki for the past 6-8 months so the characters might really go too OOC (and I just finished watching sengoku basara also, so if prince kougaiji suddenly gained the personality of Date masamune i'm really sorr really am)

**THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, if it wasn't for you guys I would have canceled this fic, or just delayed it even longer**

**Recap from last chap** (since it was so long ago)

_". . . anyways Kou, since we're here already why don't we have some fun before we go back?"_

_"Well Son Goku why don't you come down here and we can have a nice small brawling together?"_

_But instead of Goku, it was Hakkai and Gojyo who stepped out of the car and walk to stand next to Sanzo, who with a clear loud voice says. . ._

_"You might not believe us . . . but we are in need of your help"_

_"HUH?!"_

**Continue...**

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about Sanzo?! Gojyo and Hakkai also? What's up with all of you guys? Why are we asking for help from kougaiji? Nei!? "

Goku shouted with a confused face as he looked around

_/Why isn't anyone _answering me?/

" Yeah! That's right! Why is Sanzo asking us for help nii-chan?! I also want to know!"

There was dead silence between the two groups. Although the silence lasted only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity for Goku, and possibly Lirin. But to Goku's surprise it was Kogaiji that broke the silence first.

"…..I don't know what you are up to here Sanzo, but if this is some kind of joke it is not making me or anyone here laugh. Let's forget this ever happened and proceed to what we always do; ahem, Sanzo ikkou give me the scroll and we shall let you go without a scratch, but if you continue to resist I'm afraid we are going to have to take your lives. So if you still value it, give that scroll to us… But since I know you all too well, Come Goku! "

With that Goku jumped out from the back of the Jeep and walked past Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai without turning to face them and says

"I don't know what you guys are up to, but I don't like it one bit; I know Kogaiji's not a bad person but asking help from an enemy? ...Well if we are clear I'm off to fight then, NYOIBO!"

While Goku and Kougaiji does the usual [as in fighting until one of them gives up] the rest of the Sanzo ikkou starts talking

"See I told you already haven't I Sanzo, this plan will never work! Why the heck did we even have to go through all these problems just for the plan to fail miserably wrong? Nei, isn't that right Hakkai?"

"….I'm would have to agree that Gojyo is quite right this time Sanzo, I didn't expect this to happen…" [ glance to look at Goku and kougaiji fighting]

"…..chi…it's not exactly what I planned out either you idiots. Well what are we going to do now ?"

**(a plain not far away from where everyone else was standing )**

Goku swung as hard as he could at Kougaiji, but missed completely.

"What's wrong Son Goku?! I expected you to be better than this!"

kougaiji dodged to the side, and countered with a teasing kick straight to Goku's stomach which surprisingly hit despise it being such a slow kick [well slower than usual ] (which surprised kougaiji quite a bit)

"ah! This battle has just started Kougaiji, here take this! haahh!" Goku swung again, one which Kougaiji obviously easily dodged

_/it's not going to end this easily! I won't allow it! I must not let this dream get in my way of protecting sanzo and the scripture!/_

"That's the spirit Son Goku! Come at me with everything you've got!"  
/_something isn't right, i have a really bad feeling where this is going/ _Kougaiji thought as Goku used another one of his famous nyoibo attacks.

**| meanwhile the fighting between who you knows |**

"Well since Kou and your little monkey are duking it out, anyone of you care to tell me why you were trying to find us and get us to help anyways?"

Dokugakuji walked up to them, with Lirin closely trailing behind

being the sensible one of the group, it was Hakkai who choose to explain to Dokugakuji [cause apparently if his own little brother (gojyo), or the monk would be explaining it would more or less turn this friendly talk into a brawl instead]

"Sorry for troubling you but here's the problem, we're going to ask you to help because our Goku here (well there) is apparently slowly gaining his memories back but process is obviously slow and is casing a lot of stress on him. We here are just wondering that perhaps you can help Goku, no help us, out in this journey to regain his past self?"

_/I really hope this works, cause if it doesn't we're in trouble/_

[…]*silence*

"…so that what all this is about…well I'm sorry but…" Dokugakuji slowly answered but before he could finish Lirin interrupts by bouncing in front of him

"Don't be a meanie ! why don't we help them out Dokugakuu ? I mean that task is no biggie right ?"

"Let me finish what I was about to say first Lirin (## angry marks ##), the problem isn't with us, It has to be Kougaiji who approves of this plan. We are but his followers, and if he thinks that this is just a scam we shall let it be…"

Dokugakuji finished as he takes out is eye ball sword

"since it might still take a while for them to finish (glancing at Goku and Kougaiji), why don't you and me have a nice little fight here too Gojyo?"

[a/n- so they still couldn't avoid a fight even with hakkai's skill what the fuuu*gets cut off*]

"chae, I guess I am also getting pretty bored waiting for the monkey and prince to finish so why not? Just don't make this too easy _brother_"

"same goes with you! Gojyo!"

**(and they go off to fight leaving the 3 (Hakkai, Sanzo and Lirin) hanging) **

"Umm…so what now Sanzo, I personally think this is kinda getting out of hand here" Hakkai shakes his head while sweat dropping

" chi…like I know what to do. I guess all we can do now is wait for them to finish and see where that takes us. And don't you EVEN THINK about jumping on me you stupid brat!" Sanzo bellows without even turning his back to know that Lirin was creeping up behind him waiting to pounce on him

"boo, boo meanie baldy can't even let a lady have her fun" Lirin mumbles to herself

The three continues to watch the fight between Kougaiji and Goku, which wasn't looking so good so far.

[a/n- lol Gojyo and Doku-chan receives no love at all *gets slapped*]

**|Back to the who you knows fight|**

*pant* *pant*

_/This is bad, That dream really took a lot out of me, I shouldn't even be tired right now, and i'm hungry again what to do, what to do!? argh dizzy…/_

[a/n- this proves that even in dire situations our monkey still thinks about food lol]

" ..it's..not..over YET! heeyaah!" Goku pants as he went in for another round with bare fist this time cause he was tired of only whacking air instead of hitting the red haired prince.

"…." *Kougaiji side step to the left side and dodges another punch by jumping*

_/I knew it, something is most definitely not right here, firstly he hasn't even landed a blow since the beginning of this fight he usually has to land at least one, and secondly this fight hasn't even started that long ago and he is panting and sweating like crazy, not to mention he is swaying on his feet too, chi… there is no pride in defeating an enemy that is most likely not at his best. I need to do something./_

_Kougaiji thought as he asked _

" Oi, Son Goku are you sure you can still fight you don't look too good over there"

*pant**pant*

"I am fi…" but even before he could finish he fell face forward and if is wasn't because of kougaiji noticing and catching him, he would have face planted the ground [a/n- ouch that must hurt - x -]

"Oi! Son Goku! answer me!_..shit he's out cold, not to mention it feels like he's burning against me…_" The red headed prince mumbles to himself (well after shouting the first part)

Sanzo and Hakkai who were watching the whole fight suddenly knew something was wrong, even the fighting Dokugakuji and Gojyo stop their little brawl and quickly rush to the plain where kougaji was still carrying the unconscious Goku.

"Ah! i knew we should have stopped him when we could, damn it. Looks like he's running a fever again" Gojyo started worryingly

"Can someone here tell me what is going on?! because this day isn't exactly going my way, first my sister runs away (to find Sanzo of course :3), secondly the Sanzo ikkou are asking me for help and then my greatest rival [a/n- is he? lol] just fainted in front of me."

Kougaiji asked as he handed the still unconscious Goku to Gojyo

**| time skip |**

So basically after Hakkai explained everything that has just happened to the red hair Demon prince [a/n- cause you know i'm lazy to type it again ;3)

"…I see, so basically you you want me to find a way to get Goku's memories back in one go and not let him suffer, am i correct?"

"Yes, and if you are able to ask to make some medicine for our dear Goku here, that would also be great" Hakkai being the mother hen that he is asked

"Ah, that can be arranged, Yaone would be pleased to help you. I'll tell her as soon as i get back. I also think that when i was walking pass the laboratory early this week I've overheard something about a gadget Ni was building that would be able to have an effect like traveling to the past, i would have sneak into his lab and check. So i'm guessing we are to meet here again tomorrow morning, i'll tell you what i have found out. In the mean time please take care of Goku, it may hurt your pride when i say this but without him there wouldn't be a challenge with taking the scripture. When he wakes up please tell him that he owes me a rematch when he's well again."

[a/n- ahhhh i can feel the love in the air loll meh i still like sanzoxgoku more. ]

"Come Lirin, dokugakuji we're going home, don't forget we shall meet here tomorrow same time. For now farewell"

Kougaiji finished as he calls for the flying dragons to pick them up.

"Yes, Yes we will take good care of him right Sanzo? (*pinches Sanzo's arm so he'll speak*)

"…chi…yeah (small text) I also care about him you fool (end small text)"

"well see you later _brother, _take care"

**| back to the village there were at|**

"Can't believe we're back here again, and i thought we'll be able to leave this place for good this morning for good, God damn it" Gojyo stated as they walked back in to the hotel they just checked out

" Well it can't really be helped Gojyo, Kougaiji did say to meet at the same place tomorrow, the next village is more than 10 hours away. I suppose you and Sanzo would want to wake up that early tomorrow am I right? not to mention we needed a place to accommodate Goku fast before his fever worsen and this hotel isn't half bad I mean it's quite spacey and we do get our own kitchen" Hakkai answered

"heh, I guess you got me about the waking up part. Well i guess I'll be heading to the bar to earn some pocket money and hit on some pretty ladies then, Oi Sanzo, care to join me? Sanzo?" When the monk didn't answer Hakkai and Gojyo peeked into the bed room door that was ajar and both of them had to smile at what they saw,

[ a/n- I'll just leave it up to your imagination what they saw in the room loool nay i'm just joking but you still can if you want to though *wink , wink* ;3]

" well i guess I'm leaving then, see you later at night then Hakkai"

" I guess I should go out to buy supplies too…humm i should leave a note hahaha I really should take a picture to blackmail them later."

None of them wanted to ruin the cute picture of a Sanzo deep asleep with a damp cloth in his hand beside a resting Goku

**| with Kougaiji's group at Hotou castle |**

" Ok kougaiji-sama I'll quickly get the medicine ready for tomorrow's meeting with the Sanzo ikkou, but are you sure you'll want to sneak into Dr. NI's lab? He's got all kinds of weird stuff going on in there not to mention his is a little bit ..umm.. crazy ?"

" Oi, you sure about this Kou?" Both Dokugaku and Yaone asked obviously worried about their master

"Not to worry, i'm just going to sneak in there and check on this whatever invention that he is working on and quickly run out. If it's not of used to us then i wouldn't have to sneak in there again *he shivered* i never liked going in there anyways. But a promise is a promise, i cannot allow myself to go back there to face the Sanzo ikkou tomorrow empty handed" Kougaji mutters.

"Ok… if you say so, we'll help keep Lirin away from all of this mess for you. That the least we can do to help"

"Yeah…thanks, wish me luck then!"

To be continue! [?]

**[A/N] **Phew, another chapter done! I hope this isn't too short for your liking *fingers cross* well if it is then please look forward to the omake that is going to come after this chapter… I've been planning it for a while but never had the chance to write it out. It should be out no later than this 30th (even faster? up to my mood at the time lol) If you want the next chapter to come please please nag me! it's summer break right now and even though there isn't school I do get lazy !

I'll even give you my skype name so you can nag and nag lol, just PM me and I'll give you my skype username we can even be online friends lol (I'll even give you my saiyuki drama cds if you ask nicely hahaha)

**[PS]** well I did say I had moved on from the saiyuki fandom but I felt like I wanted to write more so if you care enough to read, this is one of the summary of a new story I PLAN to write. Kinda got this idea from watching piewdiepie

**Title:** The Crooked man

**Summary:** After the death of his beloved master and father, Genjo Sanzo was a wreck. Drinking and gambling was all he did ever since, but little did he know that life was about to give him 3 people that would be able to turn his being upside down. Especially a young boy with golden eyes that keeps calling out to him. Ahh, how bother some.

I'm planning it to be a sanzogoku fic (I really HOPE to have light yaoi in it) but I'll see first

Leave some love for me updating by reviewing? anyways Chao for now!

natsu owo


End file.
